Secret Sessions
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Ever wondered how the Vampire Knight males could hold in their passion for their loved ones? Here's your answer. Aidou Hanabusa's service, FOC! A funny, but bitchy story for you to read and weep. Aidou's on fire, baby!


**Raquelle-Alexander presents...**

**Sexy, **

**Naughty, **

**Bitchy,**

**Aidou!**

* * *

After a night of heated passion with Kain, Aidou woke up, next to his cousin.

"I should be getting back now, Kain." Aidou said. He wasn't supposed to be there anyway. I mean...Kaname needed him as well, right? "Ugh. You always leave so quickly." Kain groaned as Aidou placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I have to- or Kaname-sama will be mad again." Aidou said. Kain pouted. The blond rolled his eyes and slipped his clothes onto his body. He passed Kain his clothes, and the elder vampire put them on, not so willingly.

Just then, the door opened.

"Aidou. We need to discuss the dorm rules. Meet me in my office." Kaname said with a fake smile on his face. The fake one was even worse than the glare, trust me. That's when Aidou got the shiver-me-timbers.

Kaname shot a glare at Kain, then left the room.

You see, Aidou was this... toy for the Night Class Vampires. I mean, he didn't have anyone to love. Aidou had a thing for Kaname, but the blond knew that the pure blood's heart belonged with Yuuki.

So, he eventually became a tease, after he was being fucked by Kain(because Ruka rejected him AGAIN) and Shiki caught them. They got in a threesome. Ichijou started as well, and Kaname also got so depressed that he couldn't taste Yuuki's blood that he used Aidou as a toy as well.

No threesome, though. Kaname hated threesomes. He liked his possesions to belong to him and him only. Too bad with Aidou, it wasn't going to work out that way.

"Got caught by Mister Big?" Ichijou asked when the few of them were in the loungue relaxing. The girls didn't know about their... activities, and were out shopping now at the Night Mall, so they were free to talk about the subject.

Aidou nodded and sighed, taking a sip from his wine glass that didn't contain wine and shuddered.

"I want real blood... not this crap." Aidou moaned. Shiki shook his head. "You better not. Remember what happened when you tried biting Yuuki?" Shiki said. Aidou shuddered again as he remembered.

Kaname had been really, really pissed- and that resulted in a very, very violent session of sex. God forbid Aidou should ever go through that again. Also, the blond was kept in Kaname's room for two days, depriving the other male vampires of their pleasures.

"Hn, if you get caught Yuuki again... He'll keep you in for a month." Ichijou smirked. "That's not funny. I can't imagine what would happen if I didn't have Aidou around." Kain said. All the boys nodded.

Except Aidou, of course, who blushed.

"But... don't you mind that we're just... to put it bluntly- using you?" Ichijou asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well... it hurts sometimes," The boys has the decency to look ashamed. "But it's kinda fun anyway, and I'm cool with helping my friends."

Kain, Shiki and Ichijou smiled a little at the blond's words.

"And, if I didn't undergo such... activities with you, I wouldn't be what I am now, would I?" Aidou said proudly, thumping a fist onto his chest. "What- an uke?" Shiki snorted. Kain snorted into his wineglass and Ichijou snickered.

Aidou just looked offended.

"Hey! I am not! I am totally not an uke!" Aidou argued. "Oh yeah? Name one time when you topped any one of us." Kain said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Aidou turned pink and started to sputter.

"See? Total uke." Kain said, while Shiki and Ichijou laughed openly. The blond got up, looking offended. "Fine! If that's how it is, NO SEX FOR A MONTH!" The blond yelled.

Thank God it was a cool, breezy night and everyone else was out. Kaname was even visting Yuuki, much to Ruka's annoyance.

The three boys looked slightly alarmed.

"You're not serious, are you?" Ichijou said, looking a little pale. "Watch me." Aidou said in this bitchy manner, and started walking away.

"Then who're you gonna sleep with? I know Kaname-sama thinks of you in the same way, Aidou. And I highly doubt you'll be able to survive a whole MONTH without sex." Shiki said. Aidou slowly turned around, a devious smirk on his face.

"Then I'll sleep with Yagari-sensei or maybe... Zero." He said. This caused the three boys to spray out their ...drink. "_What_?" Ichijou squeaked. "Zero? _Yagari-sensei_? OMG, have you lost it?" He demanded.

"No. I actually saw Zero checking me out yesterday," The three boys felt like murdering the silver-haired boy. "And I know Yagari-sensei won't be able to resist me. Especially when he's so lonely... he'll need someone to cheer him up." And with a wink, Aidou went back to his room.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"This is all your fault, Kain." Ichijou stated as Shiki nodded in agreement. "No way! You guys were laughing too!" Kain protested. But it was too late. Aidou's mind was set on sleeping with either Yagari... or Zero.

* * *

_Time Jump: Two Days_

* * *

Kain was so frustrated!

Shiki, Kain, Ichijou and Kaname had gone two days without sex. While Aidou looked cheerful and smug as he returned every morning, no doubt from a night of passion with Zero or Yagari-sensei.

Now, the three boys were pleading to have their sex-toy back. Kaname wasn't there, but you could tell that he was getting restless as well. The pure blood threw looks of longing in the blond's direction everytime they passed each other in the hallway.

How Aidou had managed to get away from Kaname, Kain really wanted to know, as he wasn't in the pure blood's good books now because of depriving them of their sex-toy.

"Please? We're so, SO, EVER SO SORRY WE SAID THAT." Ichijou said, on his knees, grabbing Aidou's hand. Shiki nodded. "And I'll leave your pocky stash alone for a day." Shiki said. "A _week_, Shiki-kun." Aidou said.

"Deal!" Shiki said. "What about you, Kain?" The blond asked. "I'll... stop making you say things you don't want to say during our... sessions." Kain said reluctantly.

What Kain made Aidou say, you wonder? Couldn't it be more obvious?

Stuff like: _"Kain... I-I want you to take me!" _get my drift? Yeah, Kain's a pervert. I know that from playing Vampire Knight DS, and he'd only bite Yuuki if she offered him to bite her thigh. UM, HELLO? Pervert much?

"Oh, alright. We'll have a session tonight." Aidou winked. The three boys looked delighted. "But we'll have to go one at a time. I'm still a little sore from Zero and Yagari-sensei... turns out they're much more sex-deprived than we think." Aidou whined, rubbing his...over-used butt.

Did I really just say that?

.

.

.

So, the boys continued their sex sessions with Aidou, for better or for worse.


End file.
